Kurai Kanagae
by Eternal Thief
Summary: When everything you've ever dreamed of is taken away, what length will you go to restore some semblance of reason to your life? OneShot.


Kurai Kanagae

A/N: This is Eternal Thief once again! This time I'm back with the OneShot contest winner from Red Moon's Cry! The winner was LordTorg22! This is LordTorg22's OneShot. Hope it's up to what you wanted you wanted it to be Torg! As for the title, it stands for Dark Thoughts.

---Start---

A cloak of shadows had descended upon the village of Konohagakure. Almost every citizen of Konoha was sleeping safe in their beds under their covers, enjoying a well deserved night's sleep. All except one. This particular figure currently leapt across the rooftops of Konoha flying at nearly impossible speeds. This figure was clad in traditional stealth gear, consisting of little more than soundless black cloth covering all of their body with the exception of their eyes. This particular figure wore no headband, suggesting an enemy ninja from some rival village here on an assassination attempt. Although this would normally be impossible, Konoha had grown weak and lack in its security with the years of peace that had emerged with the defeat of Akatsuki and the reign of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. It was only very recently that Tsunade had picked the Rokudaime Hokage.

---Flashback---

All of Konoha was gathered in front of a large stage erected in the center of Konoha. They all waited with bated breath as Tsunade, the current Hokage, prepared to announce her successor.

"It is with great pride and honor, that I, Tsunade, bestow the rank of Hokage of Konohagakure, upon the selected candidate. This candidate has been chosen through a rigorous process and has been approved by both me and the Citizen Council, and the Clan Council of Konohagakure. I am pleased to announce the Rokudaime Hokage…"

At this Uzumaki Naruto age 29, a bright happy ninja smiled and prepared to ascend the stage to receive the rank of Hokage. Something he had been waiting his entire life for.

"…Uchiha Sasuke!" A cheer ran through the crowd and a chill went down Naruto's spine. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be! They had chosen the disgusting traitor over one of the most loyal ninja? Naruto looked up at the stage to see Tsunade handing over the large Kage hat and a new set of Hokage Robes to the aforementioned Uchiha. He turned and faced the crowd waving at them eliciting another wave of tremendous cheers. He then looked straight at Naruto with a gaze that seemed to say, _"First I stole your wife, then your friendships, and now your dream. This just proves I always was, am, and will be better than you."_ And it was true. In Sasuke's 15 year absence, Naruto had befriended almost every ninja in the village, and had eventually been happily married to Sakura. Then, once Sasuke was retrieve, Sakura left him and married Sasuke, all his friends deserted him and would only be seen with the Uchiha, and now, Sasuke had taken Naruto's very dream form him. Naruto stared dejectedly from the ground and began to leave through the crowd through the taunts of the civilians and ninja alike.

---End Flashback---

The figure came to rest in front of the large Hokage Mansion. The mansion served to house the Hokage and their family during their term in office. The mansion had surprisingly lax security since almost no one knew of the mansion's location behind the Hokage Monument. The figure quickly sidled up against the wall of the mansion, making no sound as they crept toward up the wall to a window that open only the smallest fraction of an infinitesimal measurement. The figure had made sure the window would be opened just as it was. He came to the window, and using a limb of chakra slipped it under the crack, and unlocked the window. Using chakra to cover the hinges, he swung the window open. Chakra was much more subtle than traditional oils, and nearly impossible to trace. He crept in, and began his stalk across the heavily carpeted floors. He passed hundreds of wooden doors, and passed each and every one by without so much as a second glance. He approached a large heavily decorated door with two ANBU guards stationed outside. The figure snorted silently. Their reasoning was horrible. The door and the guards gave away where the Hokage was far too easily. Better to use it as a decoy with the REAL Hokage in an unmarked room. Discarding those thoughts the figure approached the guards. He paused and hearing their quiet snores decided on the best course of action.

He approached the first and placed a moist cloth over his mouth. He poked him in the eye to awaken to him. The figure's eyes widened before rolling backing into his head. The figure supported the man with a bed of chakra slowly lowering him to the ground silently. He took out a roll of large thick cloth and wrapped it tightly around the man's neck until the wisps of air coming from his throat ceased to be. He crept over and performed the same ritual to the second guard. He walked up to the large doors and pushed them open with a loud clang. No one was around to hear it. No one would come to help.

---Break---

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the large window in his room in the Hokage mansion. His wife Sakura lay asleep on the bed several meters away. A small smile adorned his face. IT had all worked out perfectly according to his plan. He had escaped Konoha gaining as much power as he could from the Snake Sannin. After disposing of him Sasuke had made his way back to Konoha. He was of course welcomed back with open arms. Sasuke had been quickly picked as the successor for the Hokage position. And Sakura had come running back to him. Sasuke's smile became wider. He hadn't been able to kill his brother, but he would make the one who did suffer for killing him. He had made him suffer by stealing his entire life and everything he held dear. Now the only thing left to do was to have him sentenced to death. Sasuke turned to head back to bead when suddenly the doors to his room exploded back on their hinges and a dark clothed figure stepped through.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at the figure in intense anger. The figure ignored him before approaching Sakura. "Don't you dare touch her!" The figure dragged the back of his hand across her face.

"Beauty truly is perfection, is it not?" Sasuke didn't know how to answer his question.

"What do you want with her!?" The figure turned towards Sasuke.

"Nothing. I want absolutely nothing to do with a whore such as herself that deserts one man for the next most eager one; no matter how beautiful the whore may be." Sasuke growled and prepared to launch himself at the man. No one insulted his wife even if he was only using her to revive her clan. Just as he was about to launch himself at the man he drew a ninjato at the same moment his wife awoke.

"Sasuke? What's going on? Come back to bed dear." Sakura was still hazily disoriented from sleep when the figure made his move.

"He'll be coming back soon enough, _love._" He spat the last word like it was tainted before dragging his ninjato across Sakura's neck, killing her in her disoriented state. Sasuke gave a loud roar before charging the figure in anger. The figure merely sidestepped him and delivered a devastating axe-kick to his back slamming him into the floor. He placed his foot on his back before placing his ninjato against his neck.

"How does it feel Hokage-_sama_? Knowing that you're all alone, with no one to help you, having had everything you held dear taken away? Welcome to my own personal hell, _Teme."_ Sasuke twisted his head around desperately avoiding the sword pressed to his neck.

"N-Naruto? Is that you? Why are you doing this! What have I done to you to warrant these actions! Besides, this is treason!"

"I could ask you the same question. And about the treason, well, Konoha seems to be so forgiving to its traitors." Sasuke struggled and Naruto removed the sword from his neck but pressed down much more firmly with his foot. "Now Sasuke, I've come to finish the job I started 15 years ago…" Sasuke's eyes widened as a Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand. He moved it towards Sasuke's head. "Goodbye, teme." The Rasengan collided with Sasuke's head drilling through his flesh and bone obliterating his entire head through his pained screams. Soon, all that was left was a decapitated bloody corpse with its equally dead wife lying on the bed.

Naruto picked up his ninjato. He never forgot about being honorable. Since he had committed such an act, he released himself from his contract binding him to Konoha. He took the ninjato and drove it into the right side of his stomach thinking of how this was better than if he allowed himself to be caught. He dragged the sword to the left side of his body standing as straight as he could, allowing the blood to flow. He then wrenched the sword in an upward motion tearing the wound open and allowing him to bleed out. Naruto collapsed the sword still in his grasp. His eyes closed, his mouth set in a firm line.

When the ANBU would eventually find the bodies they would only find a window with a single hair laying on it, preventing the window from closing, only propping it open the tiniest of measurements. They would find the bloodstained bed, and the dead body of Sakura. They would find the decapitated body of their Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, they would find the sword that killed Sakura, and they would find the large patch of blood surrounding the sword. But they found no third body. The ANBU merely chalked it up to the assassin being injured and dropping his sword.

Several miles away a figure clothed in black bloodstained cloth collapsed on the ground barely breathing. He turned his head upwards before speaking. "Mission completed." The figure on the ground collapsed and died. The figure standing over him wore a large rice hat and a long black cloak with red clouds adorning it. As he walked away the figure who lay on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the figure who had stood over him kept walking, the only feature visible on his face were the two sharp azure eyes that seemed to hold no ends.

---End---

A/N: Went in a weird way in my opinion. I wasn't really happy with the assassin dieing at the end so I changed it. This in my opinion was an interesting and fun OneShot to write but I don't think I would write a sequel if asked.


End file.
